As it is known, there are several types of convertible beds, which may be used as bed, sofa, bookcase, etc. Up till now, not any bed is known that may be also used for gymnastics. To practice gymnastics, the user must go to a gymnasium and that implies additional expense and inconvenience of traveling to the gymnasium. Thus, the user cannot practice gymnastics at any time he may wish.
The above mentioned expense and inconveniences have been favourably eliminated with a bed convertible into espaliers for the practice of gymnastics. Therefore it is an object of the present invention, to provide a bed for making available an exercise frame to practice gymnastics comfortably at home. The advantage of the invention comprising a bed convertible into espaliers are available for practically the same price as a conventional bed.
The bed convertible into an exercise frame for the practice of gymnastics is characterized in that it comprises a frame which consists of two spaced apart stringers or supports which are interconnected by a plurality of spaced bars. The stringers are articulated in at least an intermediate area which allows the take down of a track against the contiguous one to fold the frame. The stringers are also articulated to support feet which in use are fastened on the floor which correspond to the area of the head of the bed, over which the frame is supported. The stringers are also articulated at the supporting feet, the frame of a bedspring or similar which supports the corresponding mattress, so that the frame may adopt two main positions. A horizontal and folded position to act as a bed, in which at one end the frame is articulated to the supporting feet and on the other end, the bed is supported on the floor by means of legs solidary of the ends of the stringers folded on themselves and keeping the mattress above the bedspring. A vertical extended position to act as an exercise frame for the practice of gymnastics, after the upward oscillation of the bedspring with the mattress being kept in position, in which the stringers are extended in prolongation, and are firmly held in said position by means of the disposition of anchoring means between the stringers and the supporting feet and between the contiguous articulated tracks of the stringers.
In preference, the ends of the stringers incorporate U shaped flanges provided with a hole for the passing of the articulation axle and as aperture formed in each stringe for the disposition of the anchoring element. The supporting feet at both sides of the frame may be firmly joined in making a kind of framework as described below. The frame presents at the top rear prolongations in which are articulated, directly or indirectly, by means of supplements, the sides of the frame of the bedspring or similar.